helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Where Moon Sleeps
Previous Quest Previous Diviner Story | Next Diviner Story Info Collect a whole set of & Moon Nightmare to view the background story of this outfit in the diviner's crystal ball. Objective Own outfit Star & Moon Nightmare: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Moonlit Night x1 Notes *The Diviner in this quest is from Kelly's Birthday. **To read the Diviner's story from the beginning, start with Girl's Prayer. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: It's nice to meet you again. Is there anything else I can help with? Diviner: Oh, now you know how to get straight to the point! I also told you the puzzle has been completed. All we need to do now is give it the power of the gods! Then with my crystal ball, I can show you the fate hidden within this dress. Magda: Let's start then. Diviner: Don't be so hasty. You're also a part of this. Magda: But I know nothing about magic, Miss Diviner. Diviner: Remember the deity materials I gave you? I'll teach you how to use them. Story Chat 2 Magda: (That's...) Butterfly Fairy: You are here, my friend... This may be the last time we meet. I have to go back to that place. Magda: ...That place? Butterfly Fairy: The land where gods rest and also where you and I were born. Magda: Why would you... Butterfly Fairy: Sussia, we've been together ever since the gods created us. But it's impossible for us to understand each other. They have given us the ability to grant wishes and see the future. What for? Magda: Well... it will help me see the future of this world and you can help me save it, right? Butterfly Fairy: It's odd seeing you hesitate... But you are wrong. I'm not that powerful. I am just a being who takes something to grant wishes. It's not how the world works. This isn't right. Magda: But you can protect the weak. Regardless of where this power comes from or what price is paid, you have fulfilled their wishes. Butterfly Fairy: Every success means another loss. You don't understand that fate is predetermined. It shouldn't be changed by either of us. Stop it, Sussia. Magda: (Stop?) (What have 'I' done?) (Huh? A lot of golden lines are in front of me. Is this... fate itself? These lines are entangled with each other.) Butterfly Fairy: Have you seen the differences after your correction of the previous course? You killed the child and root that would cause a disaster. But what about the result? You should have seen it better than I can... But when we chose our paths, we inevitably became part of fate. We can't change anything. Sussia, now I must say farewell. Magda: ... Diviner: You coward... Stop! Magda: (Miss Diviner? The fairy seems unable to see her...) Diviner: Don't leave. Magda: ...Miss Diviner? Diviner: ...! How could I... Magda: Did you know... her? Or should I ask if you're... Sussia? Diviner: ... I don't believe in fate. Magda: Miss Diviner...? Diviner: Isn't that weird to hear that from me? But I can't see her shape in any future. So, I don't believe in fate. I will keep looking for her in every dream. If someone must take responsibility for that time, it should be me. As for you, Miss Ellenstein... Forget what you saw. Continue to sleep, child of the Sky Goddess. When tomorrow arrives, everything will become... dust carried away by the wind. Category:Event Quests Category:Deity Event Category:Transcript